darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Unimpeachable Witness
Talia sat behind the King as he signed the treaty that would guarantee his subjects freedom from serfdom, while the successful rebels looked on. As he finished signing the document, she stood up, picked the treaty up from the table, and read it aloud for all those present, and for those yet to come. When she finished, she gave the blessing, nodded at the King and rebels, and left the still chamber. Unimpeachable Witnesses are constantly in demand to witness and record important events, engraving them into the collective memory accessible by all akashics. They are dedicated to being unbiased and neutral. Quote: It has been witnessed. Prerequisites: Class Abilities: Delve Into Collective Memory. Skill Ranks: Diplomacy 8 ranks, Sense Motive 8 ranks. Feats: Eidetic Memory Fastest Path: Akashic 5 Class Features Hit Die: d8 Weapons and Armor: The Unimpeachable Witness gains no additional proficiencies in weapons or armor. Class Skills: Any. Skill Points per Level: 8+Int Level BAB Fort Ref Will Special Ability 1 +0 +0 +0 +2 Shared Memory, Witness 2 +1 +0 +0 +3 Probing Questions 3 +1 +1 +1 +3 Witnessed Memory 4 +2 +1 +1 +4 Secure Shared Memory 5 +2 +1 +1 +4 Secret Witness Shared Memory (Su) At the end of the Witness's initiation ceremony, he gains access to the collective memories of all other Unimpeachable Witnesses, past and present. This functions as the Delve Into Collective Memory, with the Witnesses class levels stacking with his akashic levels. In addition, the DC of the knowledge check is never modified by time, and the Witness treats this collective memory as if it were his own. Witness (Su) The Unimpeachable Witness can place a personal memory into the Shared Memory of all Witnesses. Probing Questions (Su) Like an akashic, an Unimpeachable Witness can probe the memory of one other creature within 25 feet. Unlike the akashic, the Witness must pose the question verbally and the creature must be conscious and aware. A limited form of the akashic's Tongues ability functions during this questioning, and the creature can understand the akashic's questions, and the creature's answers are understood by all who hear it. The creature must answer the question as truthfully as possible, unless it makes a Will Save. The DC of the Will Save of is 10 + (1/2 akashic level) + (class level) + (Cha modifier). The Witness can use this ability once per day per class level. Witnessed Memory (Su) A Witness can extract and place the memory of another creature into the Shared Memory. The creature gains a Will save (DC 15+class level+Cha modifier) to resist the extraction. Secure Shared Memory (Su) When placing a memory into the Shared Memory, the Witness can specify either a password, or a list of people who may access the memory. Others who do not know the password (or who aren't on the list) are able to tell the memory is present (and who secured it), but not access it or determine it's subject matter. Secret Witness (Su) Once per day, the Unimpeachable Witness can prevent any memory of an event from entering the general collective unconscious, but it must enter the Shared Memory, and the Witness must be physically present at the event. Anyone else present at the event can only remember it in generalities. Category: Rules Category: Prestige Classes Category: Custom Prestige Classes